


[Podfic] Canoodling In the Woods

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Feanor and Nerdanel can't keep their eyes, hands, or mouths off each other.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Canoodling In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). Log in to view. 



**Title:** Canoodling In the Woods  
 **Author:** amyfortuna  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Silmarillion  
 **Pairing:** Fëanor/Nerdanel  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 00:06:05, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5jyc03q7qqlltwg/Canoodling_In_the_Woods.mp3/file)


End file.
